Angel Of Death
by luckycat222
Summary: Riku is an angel of death. Sora is a prince that meets him on accident. When Riku's identy becomes known to Sora conflict occurs. SoRiku, Yaoi warning.


Some angels are destined to die.

But there are also the ones who are destined to rise.

Which destiny would you chose?

If you had the chance to change your fate, would you?

Would you rather rise to power and glory?

Or live your life as it is?

Be alone?

Or with someone by your side?

So many questions…

So little time….

Before you…

Will…

Fall.

There has always been a choice. You can go left or right. Can chose good or bad. But what if you had no choices? What if your life was planned out before you were even born? Your destiny was already chosen for you?

My father always told me when people have choices they panic, and panic is a main source of fear. When people have fear they act unrashional. It's not their fault; it's a natural reaction. You do whatever it takes to survive.

So, he told me, if you take away their choices, confine them, it brings tranquility. There is no panic or fear. You give them few choices, so that it does not give fear but a bit of hope. Hope is a strange thing. Too much of it causes chaos, but too little causes self-destruction.

I don't have choices anymore. I proved myself disloyal and so my choices were now made for me. All because I fell in love. He's still alive, my beloved. Ha, he'll always be alive unless he has a stake through his heart. You see, my beloved is an angel of death. A part of the dark side, but with a hint of good so to speak. I don't care though, I love him sencless. Even if I sinned every time I saw him. He's a demon so that's a sin.

He is very beautiful. Shoulder length silver hair, aqua eyes deep like the sea. A well toned body and wonderful personality to match. He's a charmer for sure. I met him on accident actually.

_FLASHBACK:_

I walked across the garden toward the dark woods. It was cold and I could see my breath when I breathed. Shivering involuntarily I wrapped my sweater tighter around me. I looked to the sky and realized it was snowing.

The air still frigid I trudged on through the snow-covered trees looking for the flash of red I had seen from my bedroom window. My feet were freezing as I had left in such a hurry that I had forgotten to put on shoes.

My hands were covered in my winter mittens that matched my aqua colored hat. Pieces of bark was scattered around and stuck to me. Looking at my feet I noticed footprints heading north. Following them I shifted my eyes down the entire time.

After a while I stopped, the footprints ending at the entrance of a cave. I go up to it cautiously. I wasn't nervous before, but I really am now. I quickly stuck my head in and gasped. In front of me was a beautiful boy.I flushed dark red at those thoughts. His hair was that of sterling silver, reminding me of the ring on my right hand pinkie. His eyes wear an aqua color and his lips were ruby red as if stained by blood.

"Hello. To what do I owe the honor to be graced by the presence of the Prince?" He asked bowing politely and smiling a smile that was defiantly plucking my heartstrings. I just stared at him like an idiot only snapping out of my trance when he quirked an eyebrow.

"O-oh well you see, I um, well I saw a flash of red in the woods and got curious is all." I stuttered out in reply. He stood straighter and his smile turned into a grin. "That's kinda naughty don't ya think. I mean you already missed dinner and your folks must be worried." He said. Leaning down he whispered in my ear "You could stay for dinner, of course tough." Before nibbling on my ear.

I gasped loudly and saw his smirk grow bigger. "My name's Riku, what's yours?" he asked moving away and sitting down at the table in the room. I slowly followed him and sat down in a plush chair. "Sora. That's my name I mean." I said started a flame on the stove and I could smell something something cooking. "What are you making?" I asked curiously. He stirred it some and answered, "Chicken noodle soup."

I nodded. Chicken noodle was my favorite anyway so I didn't mind. Riku poured the soup in a mug once it was done. I took it and said thank you before taking a gulp. Bad idea. I swallowed quickly and wailed, "Hot! Ow ow ow." I head Riku chuckle but I ignored him, focusing on my injured tongue.

"S'not funny. It hurts." I mumbled which on fuled his laughing. He patted my head. "Yep this is totally not funny, whatever helps you sleep at night, Sora." He said his voice light. I start to pout and he quieted his laughing some.

I continued to eat the soup after blowing on it some. "Is it good?" Riku asked. I nodded draining the cup. Just as I was about to stand I heard a door open outside and footsteps walking toward the cave.

I looked at Riku, wondering who would be here at this hour. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to go into a small room in the back of the cave. I nodded and ran to do so, somewhat scared. I heard Riku talk quietly to someone.

I only caught a few word but from what I heard I gathered they were talking about demons. I popped my head out of the room a bit and saw Riku and a man with bright red hair. I gasped knowing only demons had that colored hair.

Riku was talking to a demon. Or at least he was, seeing as they were now looking pointedly at me.

**A/N: So this took me a while to write i know its not the best but i hope whoever read it thought it was good. R&R please. Thx, Luckycat222**


End file.
